Just A Little IchiRuki fluff
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Some short stories of Rukia and Ichigo, including swimsuits, chocolate, people in bunny costumes and a baby? Ichiruki rukiichi! All that fun stuff XD haha There's implied *ahem* Lemon but I'm gonna keep it T so yay! Thank ya!
1. Swimsuit Shopping

**_I've resently fallen in love with the anime show, Bleach...again. lol I use to be in love with that show but could never stay awake late enough to watch it. But now I've been watching it again and here we are XD I'll probably only have about four of them, unless I think of more. So, it'll say finished after four though I may add more. Also, this Christmas I'm going to have a a different one called "A Very Merry IchiRuki-mas' So look out for it :D_**

**_So, I command you! Read! And be amazed!_**

**_P.S. I'm sorry but I don't really know how the Japense talk so this will turn out more American sounding, hopefully you all know what I mean. I have nothing against Japense people, I just don't know how they talk._**

**_Alsoooo, I own nothing. Well, except the ideas...If you know what I mean._**

**_Anyway!!! On to the story!_**

"Ichigo!" Said red-head sighed.

"What Rukia!?" He yelled back, closing his book knowing he wouldn't get anymore reading done.

She appeared in his doorway, "Do you have a swimsuit?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "No, besides you're a-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Not for me you idiot. For you." She walked over and sat on his bed, "Inoue, Chad and Uryū Ishida have invited us for a swim tomorrow and I want to go."

"Then why do I have to go?" He said, sitting up.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "_Because, _they're your friends too. So, it's final. You're coming."

"But I don't have a swimsuit." Ichigo argued.

Rukia suddenly stood up, dragging Ichigo as she did. "Then swimsuit shopping we shall go!" She declared, pulling him out of the house.

* * *

Once they got there, Rukia dragged Ichigo straight to Kohls**(A/N. Yeah, I know that in Japan they probably don't have a Kohls but just work with me here, okay?)**

Pushing Ichigo into once of the fitting rooms, Rukia busied herself by grabbing as many pairs of swimsuits as she could. When she had completed that task and threw them all in there with him, she sat door in a chair just outside his stall and waited.

"Dammit Rukia! These are _way _too small!" Came the voice of a pissed off teenager.

"Oh please, let me see," Rukia said.

Ichigo snorted, "Oh hell no!" There was a rustling of clothes and she heard him sigh.

Rukia rolled her eyes and waited for the next one. "RUKIA!!!"

"What now, Ichigo!?"

He stepped out of the fitting room and glared down hard on her. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" He yelled.

Rukia threw her head back and laughed as she saw which bottoms he had on. "What? I thought the strawberry's suited your unique self!"

Ichigo was standing infront of her with a pair of black swimming trunk that had strawberry's everywhere. "You're such a bitch," he growled and turned to walk away.

Rukia only began to laugh louder as she saw the back of them. In big bold red letters it said, "**WANNA TASTE?"**

"Ichigo! I'm buying those for you!"

The slamming of the fitting room's door was her only response.

**_Haha, I love this one. :D Hope you all enjoy!_**


	2. Possessive Much?

**Here it is nuuuuumbeeeeeeerr....Excuse me? Where the hell is my drum roll? (DRUM ROLL!!!) About freakin' time... Anyway. Here it is! Number 2!! Yeah! **

**Enjoy! Or else... **

Ichigo sat on his couch and breathed out a sigh of relief. Today had been a busy day, hollows seemed to be coming left and right. It was nice to just come home and-

A sudden jolt next to him on the couch, shot Ichigo up in a second. "What the hell?" He muttered, looking around. He turned to see Rukia sitting on the couch looking up at him.

She cocked her head to the side, "What?"

He shook his head and sat down, "Ugh, what do you want Rukia? I'm trying to relax." He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

When he didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes and was greeted with a piece of paper. "I want to go!" Rukia said.

Ichigo grabbed the paper from her hand and looked at it. Apparently the Chappy bunny was having a small festival today. He looked at the time on the paper. Four o'clock. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just passed three-thirty. "Ruuuuukia! I'm tired though! Plus, we only have less than thirty minutes to run and-" he stopped short and looked at her.

She was pulling on her glove, his eyes widened. "Why are you putting that on?"

She sighed and looked at him. "If you won't take me, well I'll just have to resort to desperate messures." She looked away from him, "HEY KON!"

"No!" Ichigo yelled, tackling her. Keeping the glove away as he did so. "I'll go! I'll go!"

Rukia smiled up at him and put the glove away. "I thought you'd see it my way."

With a groan, Ichigo pushed himself off her and stood up. "Well, let's get going. The faster we get there, the faster we can leave."

* * *

The festival was amazing. Well, in Rukia's eyes it was. To Ichigo it was a bunch of idiots having too much fun over nothing important. "This ride next!" Rukia yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards yet _another _stupid bunny ride.

After the ride, Ichigo stumbled out and watched Rukia go get them something to eat. As he waited, he looked around and tried not to laugh as he saw a guy about his age pulling on a Chappy bunny outfit. "You couldn't pay me enough," Ichigo muttered.

"For what?" Rukia asked, walking up beside him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Now where's my soda?"

* * *

Rukia took another long drink of her strawberry smoothie before throwing it away. Ichigo did the same with his coke and the tray they had out his hotdog in.

Rukia smiled and looked up at the red-headed boy infront of her. "Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, focusing on her.

A small blush spread across her cheeks. "I wanted to say...Uhm, thank you for taking me today." She glanced down.

He smiled and moved closer to her, "It's no problem, Rukia."

They both stepped closer and just when their lips were about to touch a muffled yelp was heard.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he stared in shock at the sight before him. Rukia was being carried away! By a guy in a freakin' bunny suit! "HEY!" Ichigo screamed, chasing after them.

Rukia was pounding on the back of the guy, "Let me go!!" She looked back at Ichigo, "Ichigo!!!"

The man in the suit continued to run until he couldn't any longer. The suit was just too hot to run in. Ichigo finally caught up to them and yanked Rukia away, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He yelled.

Before the bunny suit wearing man could speak, Ichigo kicked him in the head. "Touch her again and I'll rip you to pieces!"

With that, he took Rukia's hand and stormed off. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

He looked down and the scowl on his face softened, "Yeah?"

"Are you possessive?" She asked.

Ichigo laughed and set her on the table next to where they stood. Her eyes were now level with his. "Only when it comes to certain things," he whispered and kissed her.

**_Aww the love :) Okay, there it is! Review please!_**


	3. Chocolate Strawberry

**_Well, I've only gotten one review so far and that's enough to keep me going! lol. So, this one is well...It's kinda going to be a bit more _mature _than the others so for any of you who get offended or disgusted by stuff like that...well, you should probably leave. They don't really do anything but it's implied. Tootles._**

**_Anyway! The story!_**

Rukia sighed and continued to pull things out of the fridge and set them on the counter. The was _no way _all her strawberry's had suddenly disappeared in a matter of two days. Rukia next grabbed the chocolate syrup and went to set it on the counter. "What use is this if I can't even find my strawberry's?" She growled to herself. With a huff, she set it on the ground after noticing how cluttered the counter had become. This was taking too long, she needed help. "Hey Ichigo!?" She yelled.

A few seconds later, the man himself stood in the doorway of the kitchen, shirtless. "What, Rukia?" He asked.

She looked at him, "I can't find my strawberry's and I need your help. Will you continue to look while I go to the bathroom really quick?"

He stared at her for a minute and finally gave in, "Alright, fine. Just hurry up." He took her place in front of the fridge.

After Rukia finished up she headed back towards the kitchen when she heard it. A thud, a pop and a, "RUKIA!!!!!!"

Second later, Rukia was running towards the kitchen. "What happened, Ichigo!?" She asked, and slipped landing on her back. She let out a groan and tried to stand up. Her foot slipped again and she found herself face first on the ground. She lifted up her hand and looked at the goo on it, was this chocolate? She then looked up at Ichigo, who was covered in chocolate and glaring down hard on her. "Why the hell did you leave the chocolate on the floor!?"

Rukia looked him up and down then straight into his eyes. "Well, this will have to work," she said after a moment, and finally getting to her feet..

He growled, "What the hell do you 'this will have to work'?!" He said, trying to raise his voice like hers.

"Come with me," she muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his room.

"What the hell?! We need to go wash this off!"

She pushed him onto his bed and looked at him now that they were eye to eye. "I know you ate my strawberry's," she said, getting dangerously close to his face.

"Wha-? No I didn't!" He argued.

"Don't lie, Ichigo. I saw you sitting on the couch eating them. But I never thought you'd eat them all!" She ran a finger up his chocolate covered chest.

"What a-a-are you d-doing?" He asked, trying to get away.

Rukia licked the chocolate off her finger, "I'm going to get at_ least _one chocolate covered strawberry."

His eyes widened in realization, but before he could protest her mouth was on his. "Rukia," Ichigo breathed.

Rukia smiled, she was deffinately getting her chocolate covered strawberry.

**_Review? :D_**


	4. Kaien

**_So sorry it took so long. Well tomorrow morning I'm leaving for vacation and I knew I hadn't updated in a while and I didn't want you all waiting for that much longer. So, I put myself in gear and will hopefully have two chapters to keep you all satisfied. I know I said only 4, but I've got so many ideas for others I just can't help myself :) ENJOY!_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I stared down at her. He chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "Ichigo," she whispered and locked eyes with me. Pushing herself up she kissed me and I kissed back.

Her hair was a mess and sweat trickled down the side of her head but she looked beautiful in my eyes. "You did it baby," I nuzzled my nose into her hair. "You were amazing."

She fell back onto the bed and sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to do that again."

I laughed and kissed her again, "I don't think I'll allow that."

This time she laughed, "I'd like to see you give birth you son of a bitch."

We sat there together and laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki?"

The nurse walked over to us, a little ball of blue nestled against her. "Here he is." Rukia's eyes filled with tears of happiness as our son was laid in her arms.

"He's beautiful," Rukia whispered, her eyes never left the baby. His hair was sticking up in every which way and was black like Rukia's. "He has your hair," she said, looking back up at me.

I smiled back at her, "And your hair color. What are we going to name him?" I asked. Rukia had said she didn't want to decide on a name until he was born, saying something like she would know what his name was suppose to be when she had him.

"Kaien." As soon as the name left her mouth I tensed. Renji had told me about her relationship with Kaien and how close they had been. "Why would you wanna name him that?" I spat.

Shocked eyes met mine, "Because I want to."

My nostrils flared, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I will not have my son named after some guy you use to have a thing with." She reached up and slapped me. I glared down at her and pushed away from the bed. "Fine." I got up and left.

"Ichigo I'm-" But I closed the door to her room before she could say anymore.

* * *

**_Rukia's POV_**

A week had gone by and Ichigo still wouldn't talk to me unless absolutely necessary. He had even taken to sleeping on the couch. Of course he still played Kaien and took take of him but he never called him Kaien, it was always Kai.

I had just laid Kaien in his room next to mine and laid down. I let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to make up for the warmth that was no longer there.

The bed moved behind me and I turned. Ichigo was sitting with his back to me. I kept quiet and waited for him to say something. He pulled off his shirt and laid down with his back still to me. Without another word I turned back around and laid down. It may not be like it once was. But it was an improvement. I took a deep breath and let it out. I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted. "When I'm ready to talk about it, I'll come to you."

Another week turned into a month and Ichigo and I were talking. We didn't say I love you or snuggle together at night but we said our good morning's and good night's, goodbye's and welcome home's, I'll make dinner and I'll do the dishes but there was something missing.

Kaien was laying peacefully in his cradle and I was pulling on my silk Chappy Pj's when Ichigo walked in. He pulled off his shirt and belt and laid down. I glanced back at Ichigo and found him looking at me. "Rukia," he breathed.

I turned towards him fully. My heart lept when he moved closer. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"I love you. But I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm an adult just like you. I know what Kaien was to you and I know he probably has a part of your heart I'll never get. That is going to make me mad. I'm going to hate it and I'm going to make sure you know how much I hate it. But you will _never _hit me. We're too old to be doing shit like that. If you ever hit me again I will file for divorce. I'm not talking about those play taps when we're teasing but when it comes to something that really bugs you or me then will be no hitting _ever."_

Tears filled my eyes and I nodded, pushing myself close to him. "Ichigo," I sobbed into his chest, holding him to me. "I'm so sorry!" His arms wrapped around me and he pressed his face into my hair. "I love you. I'm sorry, I'll never hit you again. Please don't leave me. I love you so much."

We held each other as I finished crying and he wiped away my tears. "I love you too, Rukia." He kissed me and I kissed back, taking in everything I had missed.

**_Alrightyyyy, there it is :) I hope you all like it! Review please :)_**


	5. Hollows

**_Yay, here's the second one I promised you guys! Ugh, I'm so tired but I will get this done!!! Enjoy!_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I nervously paced around the room. What if she doesn't really love me? What if she's having second thoughts? What if someone kidnaps her? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted as Renji rushed in, "Rukia told me to-"

I cut him off, grabbing onto his tux and pulling him close, "She hasn't change her mind has she?"

He slapped me away and fix his tux, "No you idiot. She told me to tell you that she loves you and can't wait."

I sighed out of relief and leaned against the wall. She did love me. Rukia would never leave me like that. I opened my eyes and looked at Renji, "Thanks Renji," I said and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No problem." He pulled me into one of those man hug things and ruffled my hair, "She also told me to do that because she knew you'd try to make it all neat." I rolled my eyes and kicked him out of my room.

* * *

She looked beautiful. No, not beautiful. That wasn't anywhere near being strong enough to describe how she looked. With her hair in curls around her face, which was covered in that veil she had never looked better. I never thought she could be more stunning until I lifted the veil.

My breath caught when I looked at her. She had put on make-up and was smiling with unshed tears in her eyes. Our lips touched and fire works went off in my head. I pulled away and looked into her eye. This was the woman I loved and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

"Hurry up and cut the fucking cake I'm hungry!" Renji's voice echoed through the church hall.

"Calm down Ren Ren or you're nothing getting any," I said, using Rukia's nickname for him.

His eyes narrowed, "You don't even know how gay that sounded."

I smiled, "You know, they say that the person who thinks gay thoughts is usually secretly gay."

His faced turned as red as his hair in anger, "You son of a bitch!" He yelled and went to punch me.

Rukia stepped between us, "Please, it's our wedding day. Can you please not wreck it?" She asked.

Just then our son came running up, "Up!" He shouted, putting his hands up.

I bent over and picked him up, "You were an amazing ring barer," I said and ruffled his black hair.

Just then a beeping went off. Rukia pulled her cell phone from her bra, "Trouble Ichigo, a hollow is near."

I sighed, "You would Rukia, you know that?" I handed Kaien to Renji, "Watch him." Renji had offered to keep him until tomorrow so we could have our wedding night.

Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled me close and kissed me. "Well the soon we destroy the hollow, the soon we can go back to our hotel room." My eyes widened and I grabbed her hand.

"Well why the hell are we still her!? Come on!" I yelled and pulled her out of the church.

**_Sorry, it's short but I hope it's better than nothing. Review? Thanks :)_**


	6. We're A Team

**Okay, so it's one and the morning and I'm looking at pics of Ichigo and Rukia in love and stuff, right? Right. So, suddenly an idea hits me and it's a really good one(I think) and I want to get it written down so I don't forget.**

**Enjoy & Review :)**

"I give them a week." Inoue said, looking at the calender on her pink phone. The date was Friday, September 14th.

"HA! That much time? I say by Monday."

Chad deep laughter shook both Inoue and Ishida. "What's so funny Chad?" Inoue asked.

He smiled, "We all know it'll happen by Midnight tonight."

Ishida thought it over for a moment, "Chad has a point. They usually get over things like this rather quickly."

* * *

Ichigo glared down at the girl before him. "You're such a pain!"

"I'm the pain!? Have you _tried _living with someone like you!? You're intolerable!"

Rukia's dark violet eyes glared straight into Ichigo's golden ones. He snorted, "You're not a picnic in the sun either, _sweetheart."_

Her fist slammed into his fist. "Don't call me sweetheart, _darling."_

"UGH! You're such a brat!"

"At least I don't just about get myself killed everytime I face a hollow!"

Ichigo snorted, "I do not just about get myself killed everytime."

"Oh don't even try to lie! You and I both know your stupid pride gets in your way and you completely misjudge everything! I have to come save your foolish ass almost everytime!"

"That is not true! You're just pissed because I got to the hollow first and killed it before you showed up!" They were toe to toe, neither even thinking of backing down.

Rukia's nose flared, "You're so dense! I'm not mad because you killed it!"

He threw his hand in the air, "Then why the hell are you so mad!?"

"Because we're a team! You and I work _together. _It's not about who gets there first or who kills the hollow first. It's about having each others backs and fighting along side each other!" Ichigoheld his breath as Rukia continued, "When you run off without me, I don't know what to do. Especiallywhen you take the locater with you. When you do that, I have no way of finding you or the hollow. I'm stuck at home hoping you haven't gotten hurt or worse. Leaving me at home will _not _work out. Either we work as a team. Or it's over and I move out.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want Rukia to leave. He just wanted to protect her. Seeing her fight hollows always put him on edge. "Do you wan to know why I do that? Why I take the locater? Why I try so hard to get to the hollow and kill him first?"

Rukia sighed, "Yes."

He looked down, letting his spikes rest in front of his eyes. "Because I don't want to lose you. I'm always afraid you'll fight a hollow and end up getting hurt. I'm afriad I won't be able to protect you."

She pulled him close and let him rest his head on hers. "You don't have to be afraid. When we're together, no hollow can stand a chance. But you have to let me fight with you. I can't be in a relationship where all I do is sit at home and worry."

"Alright, I can do that."

They stood there, holding each other closely. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Ichigo couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, "I love you, too."

**_Eh, it sounded better in my head. Oh well, I still think it's okay. Hope you at least semi enjoy it. Tootles. And review please._**


	7. The Chase & The Promise

**_Alrightyyy, so here I am...again. This time it's not like two in the morning lol. So hopefully, by now you've noticed these chapters are NOT in order and sorta have nothing to do with each other. If you haven't, well you know now. So, like always enjoy & review :)_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

A sighed escaped my lips as my feet touched the pavement of Ichigo's world. It had been two long weeks sense I had seen him and I was thrilled when I heard I had come free time to come see him. Now though, I was dreading it. While we were apart, I had done some thinking. What I had come up with, wasn't the best thing.

Ichigo and I had been dating for almost a year. But if you added all the time we've actually spent together, you'd probably only come up with a couple of months. Our lifes were so differnet than they use to be and lately I felt as if we had grown apart.

I had come here with one simple task that I had to complete. I had to break up with Ichigo. Closing my eyes, I let the realization of what I was doing wash over me. Once I opened them, I made my way to the Urahara Shop so I could get my gigai.

With that finished, I made my way to Ichigo's house. With every step I took, my heart seemed to beat faster and faster. I could feel the thump against my ribs. His house appeared before me and I stopped. This was going to be harder than I thought.

My feet started to move again and I found myself looking at the front door. I knocked.

"I got it!" There was some footsteps and the door swung open. "Rukia?"

I looked down at Ichigo's sister, Karin. "Hey, Karin. Is Ichigo home?"

She shook her head, "Nah, he left about an hour ago. But you can come in and wait for him if you'd like. He should be home soon."

"I'd like that." She led me inside and into the kitchen.

"So, why are you looking for Ichigo?" Karin asked.

Ichigo's other sister, Yuzu appeared with a cup of coffee. "Thanks," I said, sipping it. "Well, I've been thinking lately about Ichigo and I. We don't get to be together as much as I'd like and I just feel that we are growing apart."

Yuzu hugged me, "So what have you been thinking?" She asked, pulling away. By the surprised look on their faces I figured they thought I had decided on staying here in their world.

I sighed and let my finger trace the rip of the cup, "Well, I've done a lot of thinking about this. I didn't just randomly come up with it. I put my heart and soul into deciding what I should do." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I've decided to break it off with Ichigo."

"WHAT?!" I whirled around and slammed into Ichigo's chest; my coffee falling to the floor. "What do you mean 'I've decided to break it off with Ichigo'?!" He shouted. His eyes were narrowed in anger but at the same time, I could see the thin line of unshed tears.

The air seemed to completely leave my lungs. "I..I..It's just that..." I trailed off. Everything I had practiced to say was gone.

"Well, Rukia?!" He grabbed my arm. "You can't just decide shit like that on your own."

My eyes were wide, I didn't know what to do. Ripping my arm from his grasp, I made for the fastest escape I could get to. Ichigo's room. I slammed the door behind me, locking it and then shoved his desk chair under the knob. "RUKIA!!!" I could feel his floor shaking with every _thud _of his fist against the door. "Let me in!"

I sat on his bed, "How had I not felt is reiratsu?" I thought aloud. I tried now and still couldn't feel it. Had he learned to hide it that well? A burst of pride filled me and I smiled.

"Rukia, open the door." My smile faded. A plan came to mind. "Rukia, open the door or I'm breaking it down." The thought sent a shive down my spine.

Turning around, I unlocked the window. I flinched as I heard the door crack when Ichigo slammed into it. The window slide open easily and I jumped out. I heard the rest of the door break down as I landed in his yard.

I glanced back and saw Ichigo jumping out his window. "Rukia stop this!" Ignoring him, I continued to run. I'd randomly turn left then right, doing whatever I could to throw him off. "Will you quit trying to run away!?"

"Will you please give me some time to think this over?!" I yelled back. His footsteps stopped behind me and I turned.

Ichigo was laying out on the side walk. "Ichigo?" He didn't move. I took a step back towards him, "Ichigo, get up. I've stopped running." Nothing. I was at his side in a second. "Ichigo? Get up! This isn't funny! Get up now!" I rolled him onto his back and laid his head on my lap. "Ichigo!"

I laid him back on the ground, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get-"

"You're not going anywhere." His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

"What? Let me go!" I demanded, trying to pull away.

Ichigo held on and pushed himself over me. I was now on my back as his legs held mine down. "We're going to sit here until you tell me everything."

Sighing, I turned my head away from him. "I was going to break up with you."

His body tensed above me but he didn't move away. "Why?"

"Because, we don't get to see each other. Plus, it just wouldn't work out! We're so different and always so far apart. I don't think I can do this."

His hand cupped my cheek and he had me face him. "We can do this together."

Our eyes locked and I blinked away tears. "Promise me something," I whispered.

"Anything."

"No matter what I do. Don't give up on me, okay?"

He pressed his face against my neck, "I promise." He stood up and pulled me along with him. "We're going to figure out a way to make everything fit okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

**_Well, there it is. Hope it's okay-ish. Review? Thanks ;)_**


	8. I'm Touching You

**_Yep, I'm on a freaking roll!! Well, the other day I went on one of my little random Disney craze. It's pretty much where I'm suddenly in the mood to watch a Disney show and this time it was Lilo and Stitch. I fell in love with the part where they're arguing and Lilo is like "I'm not touching you!" And her hand is in front of Stitch. I just love it. And I was thinking, sense I'm suddenly in the mood to write, why? So ENJOY! & REVIEW? :)_**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Rukia giggled at something on the T.V. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked over, "What are you watching?" I asked.

"Lilo and Stitch." I looked at the T.V. and saw a young girl with her finger just inches away from a small blue dog like thing's face.

'I'm not touching you!' She was saying. The blue thing stood on its hind legs and back away, 'SHE'S TOUCHING ME!!' He yelled in a weird voice. Rukia laughed again. What was so funny about that?

I glanced one more time at Rukia and walked away. I would never understand that girl.

* * *

An hour passed and Rukia still hadn't come upstairs. I groaned and flipped over. My bed felt empty without her. I threw off my blankets and headed downstairs. What was taking her so long? It was already ten o'clock. We had school tomorrow.

"Rukia?" I asked. The living room was completely dark. "Rukia?" I asked again. I padded my way to the kitchen and flipped on the light. She wasn't in here either. "Where the hell did you go?" I muttered.

I turned off the light and walked back into the living room. "Ichigo?"

I spun around as quickly as I could. I could just barely make out Rukia's figure in the dark. "What are you doing?"

Her hand was suddenly right in front of my face. "I'm not touching you," she said, smiling.

I sighed, "Come on, let's go to bed."

She kept her hand where it was. "I'm not touching you," she sang.

"Come on. I'm tired, this is not time for games."

She followed me up the stairs but every so often I'd hear her, "I'm not touching you."

We got to my room and she changed into her PJ's. She laid down next to me. "Hey guess what?" She whispered next to my ear.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm not touching you." Now it was getting annoying. I just wanted her to touch me and get it over with. "I'm not touching you." Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

Now that she kept pointing it out, I wanted her to touch me. I wanted to touch her. "Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

Grabbing her wrists, I pulled her close to me so our bodies were pressed against each other. "I'm touching you."

She smiled and pressed her lips to mine.

**_I thought it was kinda cute. Short but cute. Hope you like. Review? :) Thanks_**


	9. Hichigo

**_Here is it. The one you have all been waiting for!!! Hichigo decides to pay Rukia a little visit :) I get shivers just thinking about it! Haha,enjoy&review!?_**

**_THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT!!! READ!_**

Like always, this "Example." is Ichigo/Rukia/Hichigo else talking aloud.

But this _"Example." _Will be Hichigo talking to Ichigo in his head.

And this **"Example."**is Ichigo responding to Hichigo in his head.

Thank you :)

**ICHIGO'S POV**

She looked amazing. We were on our way home from the dinner reservations we had made for our seven month anniversary. Rukia was wearing a purple cocktail dress, with black heals. Her hair was pinned up away from her face and she wore a little bit of make-up. She looked so beautiful, I just wanted to take her here in the car.

_"I can help you with that, King." _My Hollow's voice filled my head.

**"Not now, Hollow. Tonight is for Rukia and I. Don't fuck it up."**

When we got home, I had planned to take her to our room and treat her like a princess. I had even laid out rose petals on our bed. The white kind, not the red.

He started talking again. _"Just pull over and let me have a taste. Look, her dress is riding up a little. You can almost see her-"_

**"ENOUGH!" **I roared. **"Do NOT even think for a minute I will let you touch her! I'll tear you apart with my own hands before I let that happen."**

His crazy laughter filled my head. _"Every time you tell me I can't have her, I just want her more! Tonight, Ichigo. Tonight will be the night I get a taste of our gueen."_

**"No you will not!!!"**

"Ichigo?"

I glanced quickly at Rukia, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Her voice was worried.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She reached out and placed her hand over one of mine on the steering wheel. I realized I had my hand in a death grip around it. Loosening my hand, I took her hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled at her, "Yes."

Once we pulled into the driveway, I released her hand and got out of the car.

_"Oh! This is when the fun begins!" _He started laughing.

She met me at the door and we walked into our house.

As we entered, I swung her around and picked her up. "Ichigo!" She protested.

Laughing, I carried her upstairs, "I've got a surprise for you."

Still holding her, I brought her into our room. "Oh, Ichigo," she breathed, taking in the sight of our room.

"Do you like-" Suddenly, pain shot through me and I fell to my knees. I kept a firm grip on Rukia, though, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Ichigo?" She tightened her grip on my neck. "Is it him?"

I managed to nod. "Yes."

_"Here I come Ichigo!!"_

Another bolt of pain shot through me. **"Stay away!"**

"Rukia!" I growled. I laid her gently on the floor. "Get away!"

She reached out to me, "No, I'm not leaving you to face this on your own. Let me help you!"

I looked up at her, "No. Leave! Hurry! I can't hol-"

* * *

**RUKIA'S POV**

His body shook violently and then, everything stopped.

Ichigo was on his knees, his breath coming out in shot gasps. "Ichigo?" I whispered, putting my hand against his shoulder.

"Wrong, Little Queen." His hand shot out and he grabbed my wrist.

The hollow looked up at me with his piercing yellow eyes. "No." I ripped my hadn away. "Give me back Ichigo!"

His laughter sent shivers down my body. "Ah, ah, ah. King's a little busy right now, you'll have to settle for me!"

As I stood up, he launched himself at me. "Get off!" I screamed. I sent aimless punches and kicks at him. "Let me go!"

He had me pinned down, holding my hands above my head. "What's wrong, Queen? Haven't you ever ridden a horse?"

I let out a scream as I tried to get him off me. While holding my arms with one hand, he used the other to pull at the top of my dress. "Keep fighting, I like 'em feisty!"

"Get off of me you sick bastard!" I managed to get one of my hands lose. With a grunt, I slammed my fist into his face.

Letting go of my other hand, he let out a string of curses. I took that moment to get up and run. My feet brought me to the kitchen, where I began opening up every cabinet I could, looking for anything to hurt him with. I dropped to my knees and started digging through the pots and pans.

"Oh, I don't think so." Before I could say anything, the hollow grabbed my ankles and dragged me backward.

Twisting myself around, I kicked out my foot, hitting him straight in the jaw. "Let go of me, Hollow!"

"I have a name."

"I don't give a fuck, _Hollow_!" I screamed, getting my leg back and kicking him in the stomach.

Crouching down, he glared hard at me. "Don't call me Hollow!" He sprang forward, knocking me backwards onto the floor.

My head hit the ground with a loud crack. I felt the blackness fall over me like a blanket.

* * *

**HICHIGO'S POV**

I looked down at her. With her black hair spread out around her and her dress coming up almost passed her upper thigh, she looked delicious. I licked my lips. A little taste wouldn't hurt. My hand wrapped around the bottom of her dress.

**"Don't touch her!!!!!" **Ichigo screamed.

I snarled and stood up. How was that bastard still fighting me? _"I'm only doing what you would've taken too long to do!"_

**"If you touch her I'll kill you!"**

_"Oh will you Kingy? And what if I do this?"_I walked back over to her and kneeled beside her. Pulling her close, I licked her neck. _"What are you going to do about it?"_

**"Stop it! Don't touch her again! Leave her alone!!" **His voice was furious.

I laughed a little bit and swung my leg over Rukia, so I was straddling her. _"And now King? What are you going to do now?" _I nuzzled my face into her chest, then ripped off the fabric. Her chest was before me, in only a bra. I pressed my lips to her cleavage and sucked, leaving a mark.

Ichigo screamed. _"I've marked her Ichigo. I've marked her as _mine._ She belongs to me!"_

He screamed again and I grabbed my head. "No!" I said aloud. "Stop it!"

But he continued to push until it was over.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

My breath came out as short gasps. I looked down at Rukia underneath me. The mark on her chest was very evident. I pushed myself away from her, trying to catch my breath. I pressed my face into my hands. "I can't believe I let him get the best of me." I looked back at Rukia, "And Rukia." I picked her up and took her back to our room.

Laying her on the bed, I grabbed her pajama's and got her into them. She groaned, "I-Ichigo?"

I sat down next to her on the bed, "Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Is he...is he gone?"

Nodding, I laid down beside her. "For now." I closed my eyes, "Listen Rukia, I'm-"

"Don't. I know you are Ichigo. And I don't blame you for it at all. You'll learn to control it one day."

She pressed herself against me. "And I'll be here, every step of the way."

**_There it is. :) Hope you all enjoy it. REVIEW!_**


	10. Happy Birthday

**_

* * *

_**

Before I start this off, I'd like to say something. You guys are amazing :) The reviews are awesome and full of helpful and encouraging things! It makes me so freakin' happy to know you're enjoying my little Ichiruki stories :) Furthermore, I'd like to apologize for my spelling. It's not because I'm a bad speller, it's just that I type too fast sometimes and I'm too lazy to use spell check. Hopefully, I'll remember to do that more often. Once again, thanks sooooo much for the reviews. They really mean a lot! It keeps me going.

**_Also, I'm thinking of writing a FULL story but I've got to come up with a good plot. Hmm, we'll just have to see. Well, thanks again & enjoy :)_**

**RUKIA'S POV**

I had been in this mall for hours! How hard could it be to find Ichigo _one _simple birthday present? Well, it wasn't completely my fault. Ichigo never liked to open up about his likes and dislikes. Unless it came to people.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hairs and looked at the stores around me. There has to be something. I would get him another Chappy shirt, but after last year, I knew that was a really stupid idea.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Happy Birthday, Ichigo!" I shouted, handing him my present._

_Smiling, he took it from me. "Wow, thanks Rukia. I didn't think you remembered." I watched with excitement as he tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box. His smiled faded. "A Chappy bunny shirt?" He asked, pulling the shirt out._

_I could immediately tell he didn't like it. "You don't like it." It wasn't a question._

_He looked up at me and forced a smile. "No no! I do like it. It's just that..." He sighed, "Okay, fine. I don't like it."_

_Snatching it from his hand, I glared at him. "FINE! Next year I just won't get you anything! I thought it was the thought that counted but you obviously proved that wrong!" I threw it back in the small box and stormed out of his room._

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

I had lied when I told him I wouldn't get him anything this year. I just had to find something I knew _he _would like.

That's when it happened. My eyes locked on the store and I moved in. This was perfect. Ichigo would love it.

* * *

**STILL RUKIA'S POV**

Chad handed Ichigo his present. "Thanks Chad," Ichigo said, tearing open the present. He pulled out his gift to reveal a shirt with Ichigo's favorite band on it. "Chad this is awesome!" He said, looking at it.

We were in the Kurosaki house for Ichigo's birthday. It was a small one, just for him and his closet friends. His dad had taken the girls out for a late movie and some ice cream so Ichigo could have the house. I had to admit, it was probably the single coolest thing his dad had ever done.

I was sitting back on the couch while Ichigo and the others sat on the floor. Every so often he would look at me, but I pretended to not notice. "Here you go Ichigo! I made it myself!" Orihime explained, giving Ichigo a package.

He tore it open and found a picture frame with a picture of us all in it. We had taken it about three months earlier at the mall, when Orihime had somehow managed to talk us all into getting inside the small photo booth. She had even fit us all in. The seating arrangement was actually pretty smart of her to come up with. From left to right, it was Uryu, Chad and Ichigo sitting next to each other. She sat on one of Uryu's and Chad's legs, while I sat on Chad's other leg and Ichigo's. We had taken four different pictures; one with smiles, one with silly faces, one with serious faces and one where we all hugged. She had chosen the silly picture to put in the frame. I smiled fondly at the memory.

"Here you go Ichigo," Uryu said.

Ichigo took his gift and reached into the bad. He pulled out a box. Once he opened the box, he took out a gold chain with a charm on the bottom. "It means warrior." Uryu said.

"Thanks Uryu, it's awesome." I watched him clasp it around his next.

Orihime looked over at me and smiled from her place next to Uryu, "What'd you get Ichigo, Rukia?" She asked.

I kept my eyes off of Ichigo as I answered. "Nothing. Apparently, _my _presents aren't good enough for his taste."

Standing up, I made my way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I smiled to myself. Ichigo was going to be so surprised when I showed him his gift.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

After everyone left, I made my way upstairs. Rukia had been distant all night. Even now that we were dating, everytime someone meantion my birthday, she's lock herself up and not talk to me.

It wasn't my fault though. I mean, she knows I don't like Chappy bunny. Sighing, I walked into my room to see she had already locked herself in the closet without so much as a 'Happy Birthday Ichigo.' Not once, all day.

Laying down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. I wish she'd just get over it and stop being so pissy about the dumb thing.

"Ichigo?"

I turned my head towards the closet. My heart sped up at what I saw.

Rukia stood half naked in front of the closet door. She was in thin, thong like black satin panties that had two slim ribbons that connected to her bra. Where they connect, pink bows were tied. The bra itself was barely there. It was black like the bottoms and pushing her chest up.

I couldn't think of anything to say. She looked amazing. Her cheeks were bright red and she was wringing her hands in front of her. "Does it look okay?"

"I...It...You...Wow.." I sounded like an idiot but I couldn't bring myself to care.

She silently made her way towards me. "I know I said I didn't get you anything, but I lied." She was trembling slightly. "Do you like it?"

Pushing myself up, I pulled her into my lap. "I love it."

Relief must've washed through her, because she immediately stopped trembling. "Oh thank God. I was afraid you wouldn't."

Laying her down next to me, I let my hands wander around her body. "I really do like it." She reached up to start pulling off the top but I stopped her. "Let me just look at you for a little bit," I said, tracing my finger down her side.

She smiled and kissed me, "Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

**_Well there you are my fellow Ichiruki lovers. I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have._**

**_Hmm, makes it sound like I'm done. Well...I'm not. :) So review like always and I will see you next time in 'Just A Little Ichiruki Fluff'!_**


	11. April Fools

**_April Fools._**

"You can't pull it off."

"I totally can."

"No way, your acting skills suck."

"They do not! I've been acting like your tattos are cool for years!"

"HEY! They are cool and you know it!" Renji argued, glaring hard at the midget in front of him.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, whatever you say."

"You still can't do it."

Rukia smiled, "Just you wait, Renji. I'll convince Ichigo."

"Mhmm, sure you will."

* * *

Rukia and Renji sat quietly on Ichigo's bed, waiting for his return. Renji nudged her, "You can't do it."

"Shut up, Renji. I'm going to do it."

He leaned back on the wall, "No you can't."

Ichigo walked in, "Hey guys." He kissed Rukia. "Miss me?"

She smiled, "Actually Ichigo, I've got something to tell you."

Pulling himself back into his body, he looked at her, "Yeah? What's up?"

Sighing, Rukia looked at the floor. "Ichigo..." She breathed out.

Ichigo took a seat next to her and pulled her close, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Her eyes locked up with his, "Ichigo...I'm pregnant."

Eyes growing wide, Ichigo stared. "But we haven't even..."

Renji took that moment to jump in, "Uh, yeah, this is sorta my fault."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed.

Grabbing the front of Renji's shirt, Ichigo pulled him close. "I'm going to kill you!"

Renji burst into laughter, "Oh man you should've seen your face!!"

Confusion slid over Ichigo's face, "Wait..what?"

Rukia stood up, a smile planted on her face. "April Fools, Ichigo."

She walked over and took his hand off Renji's robes. She pulled him down and pressed her lips together. "I hate you," he growled against her mouth.

"I know," she said, smiling.

Renji groaned, "Can't you guys go somewhere else and do this?"

Ichigo pulled away and opened the window. "Hey Renji there was something I wanted to show you."

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, following Ichigo towards the window.

"My backyard." With that, Ichigo shoved Renji out the window.

He turned back to Rukia and pulled her close. "Something tells me if I ever pull a joke like that again, I'm in trouble, huh?"

He nodded, "Yep." He pulled her close again and kissed her.

**_Well, it kinda sucks but oh well. _**


	12. Songs Tell A Story Pt 1

**_Yay! Another one! Enjoy and all that good stuff. I'm sorta running out of ideas here, so they might come slower and fewer :/ Sorry. I want everyone to know that this one is KIND OF attached to the 'Kaien' chapter but not really. Just read and you'll understand :)_**

**_Rukia's POV_**

"I can't believe you!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

Ichigo growled, "You're being so ridiculous about this! Nothing happened!"

"How can you tell me that!?" I slammed my hands down on the table in front of us.

We were sitting at our dinner table. Ichigo had just got home from the mall with Orihime. Normally I have no problem with that. Especially now that she's getting married to Uryu. But when I woke up at ten in the morning to find Ichigo gone and not even a note to where he was. I was livid. This had happened before. I always understood him and Orihime were close. I mean, they had saved each other plenty of times. And I could understand them wanting to hang out. But when they started seeing each other late at night and early in the morning, I became suspicious.

At first, I let it go and did my everyday thing but when still no sign of him emerged. I called him, texted him with no answer. By one, he was still gone and I hadn't heard from him. It was after four when I finally got contact. A simple text message. "With Orihime. Pickin out stuff for her wedding night."

Her wedding night!??!??!?! Doesn't anyone know what happens on her wedding night!? Huh!?

I called him as soon as I had finished reading the message. His phone went straight to voice mail.

I did everything I could to calm down but by seven, when he walked through that door, I lost it.

He had tried to touch me but I pushed his hand away. "Because it's true!! I helped her pick out some things for her wedding! How wrong is that?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe picking out stuff for her wedding _night _is what I'm pissed about!"

Running his hand through his hair, he sat down. "Nothing happened. Why don't you believe me?"

With my back to him, I stared at the floor. "Do you remember what happened on our wedding night?" I asked.

"Hell yes I remember. It was the best night of my life." I heard him stand up and start walking over. "I could never forget that night."

Slowly, his hands rubbed my sides. I pulled away and turned on him. "Don't touch me after you've been with her!" I screamed, bringing my hand back to slap him.

Before my hand made contact, he grabbed it mid-swing. "Do you remember what I said?! What I said if you _ever _hit me! Do you?"

I tore my hand out of his grasp. "Yes!" _**SLAP!!** _My hand stung a bit as I brought it down. "I'm done with this Ichigo. You and Orihime have sneaked around behind my back for long enough." Without giving him time to say anything, I went to our room. I pulled my backpack out from the closet and began throwing clothes in it.

The door to our room opened, "Rukia?"

I didn't give him and answer and instead continued to pack. I only grabbed what I would need. Some jeans, a few shirts and things like that. "Please don't leave."

His hot breath was on my shoulder. "I'll swing by tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff."

The floors creaked as I walked away. I pushed open the door to Kaien's room. He was sound asleep in his crib. I took out his backpack from his small closet and began putting his own things in it. "Don't you dare take him."

Ichigo was standing in the doorway, his hands holding onto the frame. "Move aside, Ichigo." I managed to tie Kaien's smaller backpack onto my own. With that done, I reached into his crib and pulled him out. He moaned a little but sighed contently as I nestled him into my arms.

Ichigo was still in the doorway. "You're not leaving. I won't let you."

My arms tightened slightly around Kaien, "Don't try and stop me."

I pushed his arm away from the door frame and started running as he stumbled. I made it to the front door and swung it open. The night air felt cool against my flushed skin. I turned left down the street, walking quickly.

So far there was no sign of Ichigo behind me. My pace slowed down once I got a good two blocks away. Kaien shivered slightly so I held him closer. There were only a few more blocks before I got to Renji's place.

After I knocked, the door swung open and I found myself looking at a naked chest. "Rukia?"

I looked up and saw Renji, "Can we stay here for a few days?" I asked, finally letting the tears fall.

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV_**

The door slamming signalled Rukia's departcher. I fell to my knees and stared at the floor. She really left. And she took Kaien with her. My chest tightened and I struggled to breath.

The trust was, I really had been sleeping around with Orihime. How fucked up was that? I slammed my fist into the ground. I was done with her. Never _ever _would I go back to Orihime.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. "Hey Ichigo!" She said.

"Orihime, listen. We can't keep seeing each other. Rukia found out and I can't lose her. I can't keep doing this."

She sighed, "Thank goodness. I was going to call you tomorrow and tell you the same. Only about Uryu of course. I can't kee doing this to him." She sniffed. "I love him too much."

"I've got to go."

"Wait," she said.

"Huh?" I asked, grabbing the keys off the counter.

She was silent for a minute, "Bring her home Ichigo. She needs you. And you need her."

"Thanks." We hung up and and I headed out the door.

Starting up the car, I turned on the CD player. Kaien's Disney CD was in. It was 'No Way Out' from Brother Bear.

_Everywhere I turn I hurt someone_

_But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_

_Of all the things I've hid from you_

_I cannot hide the shame._

Letting out a groan, I changed it.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"God dammit," I muttered, changing it again.

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not_

_When I know you're only sorry you got caught._

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Once again, I changed it.

_You should've said no!_

_You should've gone home!_

"That is enough!" I turned off the radio and drove in silence.

Right now I needed to figure out where Rukia would go. Probably Renji's.

I pressed on the gas and sped towards his house.

I didn't bother to turn the car off and instead put it in park. I ran up the stairs to his door and started knocking. By the end of this night, Rukia _would _come home.

_**Well hello there. :) By now you're probably all like WTF?! Where's the rest of the chapter?! Correct? Thought so. Well, I'm going to make this a two parter! Haha, I'm a meanie.**_

**_So, maybe the next chapter will be the second part, maybe it won't. It probably will but don't get your hopes up. I'll see you then. Please, enjoy :) And review as always! Thanks!_**


	13. Protect You

**_

* * *

_**

Okay, so this isn't the second part of the last chapter. Sorry. But it is IchiRuki so maybe it'll make up for it? Lol thanks for the reviews! I love them! Enjoy & review please!

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

"Rukia?" His voice was a whisper. Soft and low, it was almost impossible to hear.

I looked down at him. His body was bruise and broken. Cut up and bloody. "Ichigo." My hand ran down his sides leaving a smear in the blood. I was cut up too, but Ichigo had taken the most of it. Like he always does.

"I love you," he said.

Tears threaten to fall as I tried desperately to wipe them and the blood from my face. "I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo was on his back looking up at me with my arms on either side of his head, protecting him as best I could from the unforgiving hail. The Arrancar, Ulquiorra stood in front of us. His sword was raised, pointing straight at my throat. "Move aside, Woman."

I glared hard at him, leaning down closer to Ichigo. "Never."

Ichigo coughed, sending blood onto the front of his black shinigami robe. We had been ambushed with no time to react. The Arrancar seemed to have just appeared and attacked unmercifully. "Run Rukia," Ichigo choked out.

Looking down at him, I shook my head, "I'm not leaving you."

He brought his right hand up and wrapped it around my wrist. "You have to. If you don't, you're going to die."

"As long as I'm dying with you."

We sat there for minute, just looking at each other. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

A tear made it's way down my cheek and dropped onto his. "My life never had meaning until I met you," I whispered.

I stayed above Ichigo, ready to trade my life for his at any moment. The rain hit against my back and dropped onto his face. The ground around us was covered in blood. "I'll never see you again, will I?" He asked.

"Don't think like that." My fingers intertwined with his.

"It's true though, isn't it? If you die here, that's the end for you. But if I die, I'll go to the Soul Society." I nodded and he choked back tears. "I don't want to live a minute without you, in any world."

"You'll have to."

"Not if you don't die."

"But I'm going to die."

His eyes were filled with unshed tears and pain. "Why?"

I wiped the tears again, "I'm going to protect you Ichigo. Like you've always done for me."

Leaning down, I let him bury his face in the crook of my neck. We stayed like that, waiting for our deaths.

When the final blow never arrived, I looked up. The Arrancar was gone. Not a trace of him was left.

Pushing myself up, I looked around completely. He was really gone. "Ichigo, he's gone."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Arrancar. He's nowhere near here."

Ichigo tried to push himself up but fell back down with a groan. "Hurry, we need to get out of here."

Helping him to his feet, I managed to get us inside and safely away from anyone who might want to hurt us.

* * *

_**Ulquiorra's POV**_

I watched them enter the house together. The Substitute Soul Reapers arm was slung around the short one's shoulder.

You may be wondering why I let them go. The thing is, while they sat there and talked to each other, I listened. The love those two had for each other was like something I had never seen before.

I couldn't bring myself to tear that apart. So I left and let them live together, for just a little while longer.

**_Well, I found it kind of cute. So I hope you all enjoy it. :) Yes, Rukia and Ichigo both live through the night and all that good stuff :) Review!!_**


	14. Tattos

**_Sorry, this still isn't the second part to "Songs Tell A Story" or whatever I called it lol. I'm actually having writers block on how to end it haha. Well, just enjoy & review this one please :)_**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

"Seriously?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep."

"But why?" I groaned, falling backwards onto our bed.

Crawling next to me, she straddled my hips with her own. "Because I think it'd be cute."

I glared at her, "It wouldn't be cute."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mind. "I'll get one too."

"Of what?"

"What do you think I should get?"

I thought it over for a minute, "I'll make you a deal."

She leaned back, "Alright, let's hear it."

"I'll get the one you want, where you want it, as long as you get one I want, where I want it."

"Sounds reasonable. They have to be about the same size."

"No bigger than an two iches," I added in.

She nodded, "Sounds good. So, what do you want me to get?" She asked.

I hadn't really thought she'd go along with it so I wasn't sure yet. "I'll have to think on it."

"Do you atleast know where you want me to get it?"

A grin spread across my face as I let my hand travel down her back. "Right here," I said, pinching her butt.

She jumped a bit and slammed my chest, laughing. "You're such a pervert."

"So you'll get it?" I asked hopefully.

Once she got comfortable on her side next to me, she answered. "You do know the places were going only has guys right?"

I wrapped my arm protectively around her waist, "I lied. I don't want it there."

She laughed again, "Fine then where do you want it?"

I pulled down the top of her shirt just a bit. My finger slid down to where her breast started to form. "Right here. That way, they don't get much of a look and it'll look sexy when I-"

"Don't you finish that sentence," she warned.

"Oh fine," I said, slightly pouting. "So, where do you want mine?"

Her hand made a path down my chest and over my abs. A shiver raced through my body. "I'm thinking here," she whispered. Her hand was pushing my pants down just slightly.

I pulled her close and kissed her. "Fine. When are we going?" I asked.

She smiled, "Tomorrow. I already called Renji up. He's free then."

"Renji's doing them?" I asked.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah. Plus he does a great job. You know that one right above my butt?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

Her smile reached her eyes, "Renji did that for me when we first had-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I roared. I pressed our bodies together, making sure there was almost no room. My eyes narrowed at her, "I don't want to ever hear about Renji and you together."

"I was kidding Ichigo. Renji and I never had sex." She stuck her tongue out. "You're so easy to tease."

"Bitch," I growled, before pressing my lips firmly to hers.

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I was so excited the next day, I nearly skipped over to Renji's place. He was going to give Ichigo and I our tattoos in his basement where he kept all his equipment. "Calm down, Midget. He isn't going to move."

Glaring at Ichigo, I let go of his hand and continued on my way. "You can just shush up."

Laughing, he ran up behind me, grapped me around the waist and swung me in a circle. "I love you," he said, setting me down.

I tried to regain my balance and fell into him, "Ugh, you know how I hate that!"

He laughed and pulled me closer, "You want me to give you a piggyback ride?"

"Yes!" I said, jumping on his back.

He carried me all the way to Renji's and set me down at the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded, "Yep. They're going to look amazing. Renji is a very talented tattoo artist.

Renji answered the door and we followed him downstairs. "So, did you guys decide on what you want?" He asked.

"Yes. I want one of a strawberry right here." I pointed to where Ichigo had decided on. Much later last night after Ichigo had done some thinking, he had decided on a strawberry. It was then that I noticed I had wore a shirt covering that area with only a bra underneath.

Ichigo noticed this too. "Wait how are-"

"Take off your shirt," Renji said, getting out the ink and needle.

Ichigo turned to me and walked forward, "Come here."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he grabbed the top of my shirt.

The loud sound of fabric ripping echoed through the room. Ichigo had tore my shirt into a V-neck. "There," he said, satisfied with his work.

Renji turned back around and saw my shirt, "Well, that works too," he said, laughing. I laid down on the table like he told me to. He pinned back part of the fabric and started working.

After he was finished, he covered it was a bandage covered in some goo looking stuff. "That'll help keep it clean so it doesn't get infected."

Ichigo sighed, "Are you sure I have to do this?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yea! Now take it like a man!"

Shaking his head, he laid down on the table. "So, where at Dumbass?" Renji asked, a grin on his face.

Ichigo couldn't meet Renji's eye as he showed him the spot on by the edge of his jeans. Renji's laughter filled the room in a heart beat, "She talked you into this didn't she?"

His face became red as he answer, "Yeah, she 'talked' me into it."

Renji shook his head. "What am I putting there?"

"Chappi," he grumbled.

Once again, Renji laughed. "Oh man, that must've been one hell of a talk."

"Shut up and just get it over with!" Ichigo hollered.

The minutes passed and finally Ichigo's was finished. "There, just keep changing these every day or so and it'll be healed in no time," Renji said.

We thanked and paid Renji before heading home. "Thanks for doing that with me," I said, taking Ichigo's hand in mine.

The sun was setting on our walk home. He shrugged, "It was no big deal."

I thumped my hip against mine, "You own me a new shirt."

He scoffed, "Shit, you owe me some fucking pride."

Laughing, I stopped him and pressed myself close to him. "I'll let you take all your pride back tonight." I winked up at him.

He grinned, "Well, then. I guess it's okay then." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Last one home has to do the dishes!" He suddenly declared, rushing off.

"That's not fair! I thought you told me you already did them!" I shouted, trying to catch up.

**_There we go. I thought the ending was something they would do lol. I hope you all enjoyed it :) REVIEW'S are greatly appreciated! Thanks!_**


	15. Misunderstanding

**_Sorry, still haven't finished the second part :/ Hope this will help keep you satisfied until then. Enjoy and Review as always!_**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I stared at Uryuu in complete disbelief. "You're just joking right?"

He shook his head, "No. He told me last night."

Running my hands through my hair, I growled. "That son of a bitch!"

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Kill the bastard!" I roared, jumping to my feet.

* * *

How _dare _Renji! If he so much as _looked _at Rukia I would dismember him!

I had gone over to Uryuu's to catch up on how him and Orihime had been. I had no clue I was going to be running full speed towards Renji's house only twenty minutes after I got there. We had been talking about the Soul Society and Hollows when he brought up the subject. Renji and him had gone out last week, had a few beers and just talked. Apparently, Renji had confided in Uryuu about his feelings towards Rukia. _MY _RUKIA! And to make it even better, he told Uryuu that he was going to tell Rukia.

My heart pounded in my chest. I wouldn't loose to some tattooed, pineapple headed, baboon wielding freak! I felt my anger flare wilder as I got closer to his house. Rukia has told me last night that Renji had called and wanted to do some catching up. If I had had any clue this was going to happen, I would've locked in in the closet and declared she was never to leave!

His house came into and I raced up the stairs. My hand slammed against the oak doors. It opened and I pushed passed Renji, rushing straight for Rukia, who was sitting in the living room. "Ichigo, what's wr-ONG?" I swung her up and over my shoulder. "What the hell!? What do you think you're doing!?" She screamed, furious.

"You!" I shouted, pointing at Renji. "I know of your little plan!" I shook my finger at him. "Rukia is mine!" And with that, I ran out of his house with Rukia still on my shoulder.

* * *

**_Rukia's POV_**

After Ichigo put me down, I punched him in the gut. "What were you doing!? You baka!"

He doubled over and groaned, "Renji has a crush on you," he moaned.

I started laughing, "Where did you get such a stupid idea?" I asked.

"Uryuu said that him and Renji had been talking and that he said he liked you."

Sighing, I sat down on our couch. "You're both idiots."

He joined me on the couch, holding his stomach. "Why? I wasn't about to let him try and take you away."

"Oh Ichigo, you're so wrong." I let my head rest on his shoulder. "Even if Renji did like me, which he _doesn't, _I would never leave you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Renji told me about his talk with Uryuu. Renji said he wanted me to know his true feelings." A noise vibrated up from his throat, "Ichigo. The only feelings for me that Renji has are that of a brother. He feels that after all these years we're like family. Brother and sister."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked. I nodded. "Dammit. This means I owe him an apology, doesn't it?" I nodded again, "And I'm going to have to do it by myself?"

"Yep. No go do it now before he rushes over here and attacks."

"If I do, will you make me some cookies?"

Laughing, I stood up. "I'll have the oven on by the time you leave."

"Alright fine," he said, pushing himself off the couch. "They better be chocolate chip!" He hollered after me as I walked into the kitchen.

"And I better get a call from Renji telling me you apologized!"

The door closed and Ichigo's chuckle was cut short. "Such a baka," I murmured.

"I heard that!"

My laughter filled the house.

**_Short and sweet, I hope you like. The second part to my other chapter WILL be out. I PROMISE. Until then, enjoy the ones I do put out and review please :) Thanks to everyone who has helped me keep this thing going._**


	16. Why?

**_Okay, so here's that second part :) I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy and review please!_**

_Last time:_

_"I can't believe you!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air._

_Ichigo growled, "You're being so ridiculous about this! Nothing happened!"_

_"How can you tell me that!?" I slammed my hands down on the table in front of us._

* * *

_He had tried to touch me but I pushed his hand away. "Because it's true!! I helped her pick out some things for her wedding! How wrong is that?!"_

_"Oh, I don't know, maybe picking out stuff for her wedding night is what I'm pissed about!"_

_Running his hand through his hair, he sat down. "Nothing happened. Why don't you believe me?"_

_With my back to him, I stared at the floor. "Do you remember what happened on our wedding night?" I asked._

* * *

_I didn't give him an answer and instead continued to pack. I only grabbed what I would need. Some jeans, a few shirts and things like that. "Please don't leave."_

_His hot breath was on my shoulder. "I'll swing by tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff."_

_The floors creaked as I walked away. I pushed open the door to Kaien's room. He was sound asleep in his crib. I took out his backpack from his small closet and began putting his own things in it. "Don't you dare take him."_

* * *

_After I knocked, the door swung open and I found myself looking at a naked chest. "Rukia?"_

_I looked up and saw Renji, "Can we stay here for a few days?" I asked, finally letting the tears fall._

* * *

**NOW:**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

"And he's been cheating on me with Orihime! And she's getting married in less than a month!" I was crying into Renji's shoulder.

He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, "I'll fucking kill him!" He growled.

"No. I have to get through this on my own." I looked over at Kaien who was sound asleep. Renji had helped me make a small bed for him on the floor. He was laying on a pillow surrounded by blankets. "I just can't believe he'd do this to me."

Renji's pulled me closer. We were both laying on his couch. His back was to the cushions and I was facing him on my side. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his spicy aftershave. It probably should've bugged me that he was shirtless but I couldn't bring myself to care. "You know you can stay here as long as you want. Kaien and you are always welcome at my place."

"I know." My voice was muffled by his chest.

Laughing, he put his chin on my head. We laid there in silence. It felt nice though, just sitting here with him. It felt like nothing could get to me. Nothing in the world could hurt me.

There was a knock on the door. Renji stiffened, "Can you feel that?"

"It's Ichigo," I whispered. I had thankfully kept my spiritual pressure hidden.

"Renji!?" He shouted.

I got up off the couch and Renji followed. He walked over to Kaien and picked him up gently. "Take him to the back room. I'll come back and get you guys once he's left."

I nodded and took Kaien from him. Rushing into the back room, I barely made it before I heard Ichigo's voice clearly in the house. "Oh God Renji, you've got to help me."

The sound of footsteps echoed through the house and I laid Kaien down on the bed, tucking him in. "Why Ichigo? What's going on?" Renji asked.

"It's Rukia. I fucked up big time."

"Well, tell me what happened."

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

I looked over at Renji, "It's Rukia. I fucked up big time."

He took a seat on the couch, "Well, tell me what happened."

"I've been cheating on her." Pain shot through my face as his fist connected with my nose. I fell backward onto the floor. "Son of a bitch!" I growled, holding my nose.

Renji was looking down at me now. "You stupid piece of shit!"

"I know! I know!" I wiped the blood from my nose. "And I deserve that hit! But I broke it off with Orihime right after Rukia left! I swear! I just want her back, Renji. I want to be the perfect husband. I want to be able to play catch with Kaien while Rukia watches. I don't want to have to drive him from my house to her house. I don't want that kind of life." I looked up at him, and pleaded, "I need her."

He continued to just look at me. "Well, what am I suppose to do?"

Shaking my head, I stood up. "I don't know. I just need your-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Is she here?" I asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" He asked.

I walked over to his couch. "Her and Kaien's backpack's are right here," I said, picking them up. "She is here." I hear a muffled sound towards the back of his apartment.

"Don't go back there, Ichigo!" Renji said, jumping in front of me.

I pushed him out of my way and threw open the first door I saw. Rukia stood there with our son in her hands. "Rukia," I breathed out.

She took a step back, "Get out."

"Please just listen." I watched as she tightened her grip on Kaien. "Please?"

She sighed and took a seat on the bed. "What do you want Ichigo?"

"Are you going to be okay?" I turned and saw Renji standing at the door.

"I'll be fine," Rukia answered.

My breath caught. "Why is Renji shirtless?" Possible thoughts filled my mind. "Oh God, please." I fell to my knees.

"No, Ichigo." I looked up at Rukia, "It's not that."

Betrayl shot through my body like ice. Was this how Rukia had felt? "Then what?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You act as if you deserve the truth! After what you did!"

"Please. Just listen! I made a mistake. A huge mistake. I'll pay for it _every day _of my life! I'll do whatever I have to for you to forgive me. I just want to be able to go to sleep with only _you _in my arms. I want to wake up each morning with _you _by my side. I want to be able to take_ our _son to school. I don't want to have any other life than with _you, _Rukia.I'll stop talking to Orihime if you want. I'll do anything. Just, whatever you do, don't leave me."

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I listened to everything Ichigo said. It was so unlike him to be like this. Did I cause this? Did I really have the power to destroy a man like Ichigo? His eyes locked with mine pleadingly, "Just, whatever you do, don't leave me."

And my heart shattered. "I won't leave you," I managed to choke up. "I'll never leave you."

The three of us sat there on Renji's floor. Just Ichigo, Kaien and I. A family. Ichigo nessled his face against my neck. "I mean it Rukia. Never again will I cheat on you. Orihime and I are competely done. I'll kill myself before I do it again."

"You just have to answer me one thing."

He nodded, "Anything."

"Why?" I whispered.

A moment of silence passed before he answered. "I don't know. At first it had been an accident. And the next time, was sort of in the heat of the moment. And then I felt like I just had too. But now I know. I know I have no more feelings towards Orihime. Everything that happened is in the part. History never to be repeated again."

It didn't really answer my question but I took it. Ichigo could change. Ichigo would change. I just knew it. I believed it. I believe Ichigo. "Let's go home," I whispered.

**I know. It's bad. I really hoped it would've been MUCH better but it wasn't. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Review and all that good stuff. Thanks again :)**


	17. A Part Of Kaien

**_Alrighty, so just in case any of you don't know. I made a Ichiruki story! It's called Challenge, you should all go check it out! Anyway, I'm going to bring Hichigo back because...well I've totally fallen in love with him lol. Enjoy and review?! :D_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I rolled over onto my side and snuggled closer to the warmth. "Good morning, Queen."

My eyes shot open and I froze. "No," I whispered.

"Yes," he growled out. I looked up into his lizard yellow eyes and tried to back off the bed.

His hand shot out, gripping my wrist like a snake. "Let me go!" I yelled, thrashing myself around.

"Oh, I don't think so." His voice sent shivers down my back and I screamed.

I could only listen as his laughter bounced off the walls. "Come here, Queen." He pulled me closer. "I just want a taste."

My eyes widened as he ran his blue tongue over his lips. "Don't you fucking touch me! When Ichigo finds out you're doing this, he'll kill you!" I continued to try and pulled myself away from.

When his grip only tightened, suddenly everything hit me. Kaien was still in his room. "Oh God!" I cried out. "You can't do this! Please, don't do this! Not today!"

He looked confused, "What? Why the hell not?"

"Kaien. He's in the room over. Please Hollow. Not today, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" I nodded. "And why should I even care about this brat?" He growled.

Swallowing, I said the thing Ichigo would hate me for. "Because you're a part of Ichigo. Which makes you a part of Kaien. He's partly your son as well."

"My son?" He breathed.

Nodding, I managed to pull myself out of his grasp. "Yeah, your son."

The thought seemed to be bugging him. "I want to see him."

That caught me by surprise. "What!?"

His eyes narrowed, "I want to see my son!"

"Okay!" I got up and he followed me.

Cracking the door open, I peeked in to see if he was awake. He was. "Hey Kaien," I said softly, opening the door.

He smiled and I saw Ichigo in him. "Momma."

"Yeah, it's me. Are you up?" I asked, walking over to him.

His eyes passed over me and landed on the hollow. "Dadda!" He cried happily.

The hollow walked forward slowly and reached down into Kaien's crib. "Hey big guy. You sleep well?"

His voice sounded gruff but caring at the same time. He held Kaien close, who snuggled into his shoulder. His eyes suddenly locked with mine. "He's kind of like my own?"

"In a way, yes. But Ichigo will forever be his true father." He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "But that doesn't mean you can never see him."

He took that into consideration. "Alright, but don't think you've gotten off the hook." He ran a hand through my hair and pulled me close. I let myself believe it was Ichigo. "I will come back for you."

And then, he was gone. Ichigo's golden eyes locked with mine. "How dare you?" He growled.

"Ichigo," I said.

He laid Kaien down and stalked out of the room. "I can believe you told him that! I mean of all the shit to pull Rukia you did that?! Why the hell would you tell him that?" He stormed into the kitchen with me right behind him.

"Because it's the truth!" I hollared, losing myself. "In a way Ichigo, your hollow is just as much a part of Kaien as you are!"

Turning towards me, I flinched as his eyes bore into mine. "He will _never _be Kaien's father!"

"Then neither will you!"

"What has gotten into you?" He growled, making himself some cereal.

I stood in front of him, "Me? You're the one who is being overly pissy!" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Letting out a scream, I slammed my hands on the table. "You're not even happy that he didn't try to rape me this time!"

That stopped him completely. "Even though he thinks of himself as part of Kaien, you can't even bring yourself to be happy that this time he left me alone!" The tears began to run down my face. "For all we know, this really helped your problem! Maybe now he'll be on the same side as you! Maybe he can help you protect Kaien."

"I don't need help protecting my own son!" He roared, turning to face me.

I shook my head, "You're a fucking coward." I couldn't even look at him.

As I went to walk passed him, he stopped me. "I am not a coward."

"Oh yeah? Bullshit! You're afraid of your own hollow."

"You don't know what it's like," he mumbled.

I pushed him off of me. "Your hollow is a part of you, Ichigo. Which means he's a part of this relationship. This family. This house. This world we live in." I looked into his eyes. "And that means, he's a part of Kaien. Whether we want him to be, or not. And you can let that bother you, or you can use it to your advantage. Instead of being pissy about that, why don't you be grateful your _wife _wasn't hurt. If it hadn't been for Kaien, I would've been raped."

Leaving him to his thoughts, I walked into Kaien's room to get him ready for the day.

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

The day passed and Rukia still wouldn't talk to me. **"Why do you always ruin things for me?" **I asked my hollow.

_"Pfft, you're the one who fucked this up. She was right, though. If Kaien hadn't been there, I would've had my way with her." _Was his answer.

**"I hate you."**

_"She doesn't."_

**"SHUT UP! Don't say anything about Rukia. She hates you!"**

_"You honestly believe that? After she defended me against you? HA!"_

I thought what he said over. He did have a point. She had protected him after all the things I said. Clenching my fists, I walked into our room. She was laying on the bed, reading some book. I glanced at the clock and realized Kaien was probably taking his nap. "Rukia."

She looked up at me as I walked in. "What?"

The bed made little noise as I got on it and crawled towards her. "I'm sorry. I just-"

Before I finished, she leaned forward and kissed me. "I forgive you."

_"Don't get too use to it King. She's just as much mine as yours."_

**"I'll kill you first."**

His laughter filled my head, _"I can't wait for that battle King." _I felt his presence leave for a while, giving me and Rukia some time alone.

"I love you, Rukia."

She smiled against my mouth, "I love you too, Ichigo."

**_I hope you all liked it. review and tell me what you think? thanks :)_**


	18. The Taste of Sex

**_Sorry, I've been working on my IchiRuki story and almost forgot this one. So here it is, an update :)_**

**_WARNINGG!!!! THIS IS LEMONYISH_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

His hand traveled slowly over her curves, resting at her butt. "Rukia," he breathed against her neck.

She pushed herself closer, desperately seeking his warmth, "Ichigo."

They were as close as two people could be with clothes on. Rukia had her slender legs wrapped tightly around Ichigo's thighs as he pressed her against the wall.

"Take me," she groaned, rubbing herself against him.

He moaned and pressed her harder into the wall. "We can't do it here."

Letting out a whimpered, she attached her lips to his. "Then take me upstairs."

He wrapped her up in his arms and carried her to their room, the sound of his steps echoing through their house. He slammed the door to their room open and tossed her onto the bed. She slid across the dark red, silky sheets. Ichigo watched, mouth wide, as she pulled off her newly bought, yellow Cami. "Come here."

Their eyes locked and Ichigo stropped himself of his black shirt and jeans, leaving him only in boxers. He stalked across the room to her, crawling onto the bed. She leaned backwards as he got closer.

With her on her back and him above her, they kissed passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance. "Take me," Rukia groaned, pulling him closer.

As fast as he could, Ichigo ripped franticly at her skirt. She stopped his hands, "Take your time."

With them out of the way, Ichigo stared down at Rukia in only her pink bra and matching panties. "You're beautiful," he said, kissing her right chest. "I love you." He kissed the other.

Rukia arched her back, pressing herself against Ichigo's need. "I love you, too."

Ichigo clenched his teeth, battling to stay in control. "You're such a tease."

"I wouldn't tease if you'd just give me what I want."

He pressed his cheek against her and whispered, "Trust me, when I give you what you want, you're going to love it."

His voice sent shivers racking down her back. "Prove it."

Ichigo laughed, "As you wish." He unclasped her bra and nuzzled his face against her breasts. "I want you."

Rukia ran her hands down his chest, carefully tracing over every muscle and scar. "I'm yours."

No being able to take it any longer, Ichigo reached into their night dresser, grasping for a condom. "Dammit," he grumbled.

A few moments passed and finally his hand wrapped around one. He pulled it out and closed the drawer. He stilled when he saw the package. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

He glared down hard at her, "You bitch."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she bit her lip. "What'd I do?"

He threw down the item and pushed himself off of Rukia, the moment completely ruined. Rukia picked it up and read the writing on the condom.

"Trogan Condom: Strawberry flavored."

"Oh come on! It was just a joke!" She yelled, crawling over to him.

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed; pouting. "It wasn't funny."

She nuzzled her nose against his ear, "Does this mean you don't want me to try it out?" She whispered, licking his ear.

"Dammit."

Turning around, Ichigo pushed Rukia onto the bed. "You're lucky I'm horny."

Laughing, Rukia kissed him. "You're lucky I love you."

He smiled, "I love you, too."

**_Not long, I know. But I hope you like it. It was sorta eating away at my imagination. haha Review?_**


	19. Losing His Sanity

**I'm sorry these have been taking so long! I've been really busy with my IchiRuki story! Hope you enjoy this!**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

She was covered in her own blood taking shallow painful breaths. I was on my knees next to her. "Rukia!" I screamed desperately trying to get a response.

Groaning, she winced. "Ichigo?"

I choked up, "Oh God. Look at you."

"Shut up. You sound like a girl."

I laughed slightly, "Shut up. You're hurt."

As I tried to help her up, pain shot through my side and I was slammed into a wall. Rukia fell back down, hitting her head against the ground. "Don't touch her!" The hollow screamed.

The thing was nasty. With the body of a dog, it stood a good fifty feet taller than me. It's mask was shaped almost like a lava lamp. It smiled at me. "I'm going to devour her. Before your eyes I'll taste every part of her body!"

My scream echoed through the clearing we stood in and I rushed him. My sword held high, I swung it down hard on him. "You son of a bitch!" He dodged away just in time so my sword just barely scratched his shoulder.

He laughed, "You'll have to be faster than that, boy!"

Running forward, I jumped and swung again. My blade connected with his wrist, slicing his hand straight off. He let out a roar and I did the same with his other hand. "I'll fucking kill you!"

His head the ground, "You bastard," he growled.

Taking my sword, I shoved it into his arm. Blood splashed up, hitting my face. "You like that?!"

_Kill him! Ichigo! He hurt our Rukia!_

I pulled it out and cut his arm off at the elbow. "Huh!?" His screams of pain filled my ears and I ignored them. I took my blade and shoved the steel through his side. More blood hit me, coating me from head to toe.

_That's it! Make him pay! Make him bleed!_

I continued to hack at his body, cutting off small pieces of him. His screams never reached my ears. He was looking up at me now with such a pleading look on his face. "Please, just kill me now." I spit in his face.

"Rot in hell."

My hollows laughter echoed through my head.

With both hands around the handle of my sword, I shoved it through his head. His body disappeared slowly.

I stood there for a minute and took deep breathes to calm myself. My hands were shaking and I fell to my knees, using Zangestsu for support. Her cry of pain filled the air and I made my way over to Rukia.

"Ichigo?" She whispered. I wiped the blood from my eyes.

"I'm here Rukia. Don't worry."

She reached up towards me, "Where did all this blood come from?" Her eyes flashed with worry. "Oh God. Please tell me it isn't yours."

I shook my head and watched as blood dripped from my hair. "No, it's the hollows."

"You must've done a number on him."

"Yeah, he was pretty messed up."

She smiled, "Are you okay?"

A bark of laughter ripped itself from my throat. "You're laying on the ground covered in your own blood and you're asking if I'm okay?"

Shaking her head, she coughed up blood. "Im just making sure, you baka."

"Good to know your attitude hasn't been damaged."

"Good to know your ego is still intact."

A steady rain began to fall and I helped her to stand. Blood hit the ground around us, smearing across the ground as the rain splashed on it.

"Can you make it?" I asked.

She took a step and fell to her knees, "Just give me a minute." She took a deep breath and tried again.

As she fell, I swept her up bridal style and flashstepped home. She protested the whole way but couldn't put up much of a fight.

We arrived home and I laid her on the bed, into her gigai. She let out a pain filled groan. Anger shot through me as I thought of the damn hollow that had done this to her. May he burn in the deepest pits of hell.

Her big violet eyes were rimmed with tears she refused to let fall. "I won't thank you."

Smirking, I got into my body. "I'd be worried if you did."

I sat down next to her and started wrapping the wounds. I carefully cleaned the open gash on the side of her face. "Ow Ichigo! Not too rough!"

"Well if you quit moving it'd be easier!"

"Maybe if you were just more careful I'd trust you!"

Our argument went on like that for a few more minutes until she finally let me start again. We sat in silence now as I wrapped her leg. She was wearing a light pink and purple dress so I had easy access to her legs. I felt my face grow hot as I realized if I really wanted to, I could look up her dress.

She sighed contectly as I placed a big of ice on her swollen knee cap. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem." I put away all the first aid equipment after bandage one of my arms. "You need anything?"

Lifting her arms up, she smiled. "Come lay with me."

Smiling, I was more than happy to comply.

**_Not as great as I was hoping but I hope everyone enjoys it! I just finished my IchiRuki story and I think it turned out pretty good :) I hope you all can check it out if you have the chance! Thanks for all your support on these little chapters :)_**


	20. Welcome To The Family

**Hey! I'm back from dead! Lol Enjoys :)**

"You want to what!?" Ichigo asked completely flabbergasted.

Rukia smiled timidly from his spot on the couch. "I want to have another kid."

Ichigo winced as a five year old Kaien came running into the room and jumped on his back. His mind was racing. Another kid? He could barely handle Kaien. He pulled Kaien over his shoulder and tickled him in his lap. As Kaien's laughter filled the room, Rukia sighed.

"You're right. It's a stupid idea. We can barely handle Kaien, another kid would be too much of a hassle right now."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Ichigo laid Kaien on the couch fast asleep. He walked into the kitchen, looking for Rukia.

With her back turned to him, she scrubbed away at the dishes. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. "Rukia?" He whispered.

Jumping, she turned around clutching the plate to her chest. "Oh, don't do that Ichigo." She turned back around quickly.

But Ichigo had seen the tear streaked face, the red nose and the red eyes. "Rukia, what's wrong?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

He made her face him, "You're crying."

"I got soup in my eye."

Ichigo scoffed, "Don't bullshit with me. Do you really want a kid that badly?"

She put the plate in the sink and sighed, "I don't know. It's just, I feel like another kid would be good for us. If you're not comfortable with getting me pregnant I could always go to the hospital."

Jealously reared its ugly head and Ichigo almost growled, "You will _not _some weird doctor inject you with some other guys sperm."

Nothing Rukia said stopped Ichigo from grabbing the phone. "Orihime?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Would you and Uryuu be able to babysit Kaien tonight?"

"Of course! We've been hoping to see him again soon! What time will you have him over?"

Ichigo ignored Rukia as she tried desperately to grab the phone from his hand. "I was thinking about right now if that's alright?"

"Oh good! I'll be waiting!"

They hung up and Ichigo grinned at Rukia, who was glaring at him. "I can't believe you." She scolded him all the way into the living room.

He picked Kaien up and walked into his room. "You're going to get a baby Rukia so quit acting like your mad."

She smiled slightly, "You're such a jerk."

As Ichigo packed up Kaien's bag, he didn't say anything back.

He left the room and Rukia followed him into the garage. "Ichigo."

Ichigo placed Kaien in his car seat and buckled him into the black SUV. In an instant, he was done and had pulled Rukia close. Pressing his lips to hers, he ran his hands down her sides. "You better be ready for me when I get home," he growled, licking her lips.

She sighed as he pulled away, her legs wobbly. He got into the car and drove off.

Rukia went inside.

* * *

**_NINE MONTHS LATER_**

"Push!" Ichigo was yelling.

Gripping his hand like a vise Rukia almost screamed, "I am you baka!" Her face and hospital gown were coated in sweat.

Ichigo laughed then winced as she tightened his grip on his hand. "You're doing great baby." He kissed her cheek.

She relaxed slightly before another wave of pain hit her. "She's out!" The doctor scream.

Rukia fell back against the sheets and released her grip on Ichigo.

He kissed her temple and moved the sticky hair from her forhead. "Did you hear that baby?" She smiled up at him, tears of happiness in her eye. "You gave me a little princess."

She ran her hand through his hair as the doctors cleaned the baby. "Is she beautiful?"

Nodding, he looked over at the baby girl being washed. "She's got the brightest red hair."

Rukia laughed and wiped her eyes, "Oh goodness."

The doctors brought the baby over and handed her to Rukia. She cradled the baby close. Ichig hadn't been lying when he said her hair was bright red. "Akahana."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, careassing the soft truff of red hair.

"It means brigt red flower."

Ichigo smiled, "It's beautiful."

As visitors were allowed in, Byakuya pushed his way to the front with little Kaien on his hip. Rukia almost laughed at the sight. "Brother."

He smiled and set Kaien on the bed, "Rukia, how are you?"

"I'm good."

His eyes locked onto the child nestled in her arms, "May I?" He asked.

Rukia nodded and gently handed him Akahana. "She's beautiful."

Renji came running into the room with his and Tatsuki's little girl Sachi on his back. "Rukia!" He shouted, smiling. "Where is the little baby!?"

"I want to see! I want to see!" Sachi screamed from behind Renji.

Akahana was suddenly back in Rukia's arms and Byakuya was up in front of Renji. "I'm going to have to ask you _both _to keep your voices down. Is that clear?"

Ichigo almost laughted aloud at the identlical looks of fear on Renji and his daughters face. He wrapped his arm around Rukia's shoulder and kissed his new daughters head. "Don't you just love our family."

Kaien crawled up and kissed Akahana's head as well. "Welcome to the family, little sister."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo in shock. He shrugged, "It took me hours to get him to remember that."

Laughing, Rukia smiled. "Yes, I love our family."


	21. Overprotective Dad

**_Well, I noticed it has been way too long since I last updated this so I reread my last little story from this and it encouraged me into this idea. I hope you all enjoy this :)_**

**Normal POV**

"I'm leaving!" Akahana's voice rang through the house.

Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and looked at his sixteen year old daughter, "What do you mean you're leaving?" He asked.

His wife, Rukia, appeared next to him. "She has a date tonight with Longwei tonight."

"Who?"

Akahana sighed, "My boyfriend, dad."

Ichigo's heart almost stopped, "Boyfriend? You're too young for a boyfriend!"

Beside him Rukia shook her head, "We started dating at sixteen."

He glared down at her, "That's not the point."

"Dad! This is stupid, we're going to be late!" Akahana huffed, looking desperately at her mom.

"I want to meet him," Ichigo declared, crossing his arms.

Running her hand through her bright red hair, she turned towards the door, "Fine! I'll get him."

Rukia smiled up at Ichigo, "She's so much like you."

He grumbled, "I was never like that."

Letting out a bark of laughter, Rukia slapped him on the back of his head. "You're a baka."

He shot her a glare and waited for his daughter to return. She walked back in a few minutes later with a boy. His hair was black, cut off to the side hiding one of his blue eyes. He wore a button down black shirt with some baggy ripped jeans. He gave Ichigo and Rukia pleasent smiles and reached out his hand, "Hi, I'm Longwei. Akahana has told me some pretty cool stories about you too."

Rukia brought up her hand to shake his but Ichigo stepped in front of her, "I'm Akahana's father." His voice was sharp and crisp. He took Longwei's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Ichigo right? But I can totally call you Mr. Kurosaki," he said, catching himself. "If it's cool with you guys, I'm going to take Akahana to a movie and have her back by ten."

Rukia stepped out from behind Ichigo and smiled, "That'd be perfect." She gave her daught a quick hug and shook Longwei's hand. "If anything happens give us a call. Enjoy the movie!" She said, hurrying them out of the house.

Opening his mouth, Ichigo tried to protest by received a sharp jab in the stomach by Rukia's elbow. The door closed behind the teens and Rukia turned on her husband. "You are so mean."

He scoffed, "I am not mean! Did you see that kid? He screamed, I'm-Just-After-Your-Daughter-For-Sex!"

Rukia slapped him in the arm, "No he did not! He screamed, I'm-Just-Trying-To-Be-A-Good-Date-But-Your-Dad-Is-Scaring-The-Shit-Out-Of-Me! That boy almost peed his pants when you glowered down at him."

"I do not glower!"

"All you ever do is glower!"

Rukia sighed and walked into the kitchen, "You're so overprotective."

"She's only sixteen!"

"She isn't a little kid anymore Ichigo." Rukia sat down at the table, "The tighter a leash you keep her on, the harder she's going to tug away. You've got to let her have room to breath."

Ichigo took a seat across from her, "I'm just keeping her safe."

"You're just trying to keep her single."

"If that means she's safe than so be it."

"Ichigo, you can't baby her. She needs to make her on decisions."

"Fine," Ichigo huffed and leaned back against his chair."

Smiling, Rukia stood up. "Good. Now you go find a way to get rid of Kaien for the next and I'll be upstairs." She shot him a wink and left the kitchen.

Ichigo was in Kaien's room in a minute, "Hey wanna do your old man a favor?" He asked.

Kaien sighed, shaking his messy black hair. "You gonna pay me?"

"Ten bucks?"

"Twenty."

"Okay fine."

Kaien smiled, "Alright, what do you need?"

"Your sister went on a date tonight and I want you to go make sure the punk she went with doesn't try and do anything suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Do you want the twenty or not?"

"Okay, I'm on it." Kaien stands up, "But I want the money in advance."

Ichigo hands him the money, "Call when they're on their way home."

Rolling his eyes, Kaien grabbed the money. "Will do."

A few minutes after Kaien leaves, Ichigo heads upstairs to find Rukia laying on their bed. "I got rid of him."

Walking over to the bed, Ichigo brings Rukia in for a passionate kiss. "I know where you sent Kaien," she murmers.

"You said you wanted him gone. You never specified where."

Rukia sighed against his lips and smiles, "You're such an overprotective dad."

**_I'm a bit disappointed in my writing lately. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless._**


	22. Have A Merry IchiRukimas

**_Anyone up for a little IchiRuki Christmas special!? I am!! Lol, I've got a few Christmas idea for the young couple and I hope you all enjoy them :D_**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Picking up the soft, white, foot tall bunny, I sighed. Rukia better like it or I was gonna be pissed. The stupid thing was costing me twelve dollars! Can you believe that? Twelve dollars for a fucking stuffed animal.

I handed it to the cashier and handed her my money. Smiling at me, she puts it in a bag. "For your girlfriend?" She asks.

With a careless shrug, I grab the bag. "How'd you guess?"

She giggles behind her hand, "I saw you two come in here the other day and saw her eyeing it up." I laugh softly and shake my head.

"That's Rukia for you."

"Have a Merry Christmas," she says and I walk out of the store.

I pull my jacket tight around me as I get out of my car infront of the house. Inside, I can see my sisters exchanging gifts with Rukia and my dad.

Rolling my eyes, I decide to go in through the back and head upstairs with Rukia's present. As I thought of my family down stairs I couldn't believe they were opening presents. Christmas wasn't until three days away.

Nothing bothering to put more thought into that, I pull the Christmas bag I got for Rukia out. The bunny fits almost perfectly and I slip the card I wrote her inside.

When I go to head down stairs, I stop. Did I really want Rukia opening the present in front of my family? With that new thought, I opened the closet door and set it on her make-shift bed.

Once I'm perfectly happy with everything, I head downstairs to join them.

I see Rukia in a Santa hat and burst into laughter. "Did Yuzu talk you into that?" I ask, taking a seat on the cream carpet.

She smiles at me, "She practically begged me. Do you like it?" She asks, looking up as if she can see it.

I plant a small kiss on her cheek and lean back on the palms of my hands, "Very much so. It gives you a sexy kitten look."

Across the floor, next to the tree, Karin throws a pillow at me. "Hey! Let's keep it PG around the family, okay?"

Laughing, I nod. "Alright, will do. Have you guys opened the gifts from Rukia and me yet?" I ask.

"Nope, we were waiting for you!" Yuzu declares, grabbing hergift from me out from under the tree. Karin hands my dad his and takes her own. Beside me, Rukia doesn't say a word and I know she knows.

"Thanks you guys!" Karin shouts, pulling out a brand new soccer ball and spiked shoes.

"Oh son and third daughter! Thank you!!" I look at my father and try not to laugh as he holds up the sweater Rukia picked out for him. It was a thick, red one with snowmen knitted into it.

Rukia beems, "I'm so glad you all like it!'

Yuzu's scream fills the room and we all look. She's holding a brand new aprin that reads, 'I'm Beautiful And I Can Cook', with the cook book, '1,001 Recipes You and You're Family Will Love'. "I love it!!!" She shouts and tackles Rukia and I in a hug.

Once she pulls away, I open my gifts from the others. I got a pack of condoms from my father, which I quickly hid from my sisters and gave him a kick in the face for. Yuzu and Karin got me a new pair of pajama pants with Pluto on them, which completely flabbergasted me because I had never been big on the dog. They also got me a new iPod.

After everyone puts their gifts away and we all depart, Rukia heads straight for my room.

I smile and follow her up the stairs. "Something wrong, Rukia?" I ask, sitting on my bed.

She smiles over her shoulder at me and opens her closet. "Everything's great." She pulls the gift close and tears the bunny out.

"It's what you wanted right?"

Her eyes lock with mine and she jumps at me. "Don't ask such a stupid question. You know this is exactly what I wanted."

Our lips press against each other and we lay together in bed, the bunny squished between our bodies.

**_Well, I thought it was cute :) Hope you all enjoyed, and Have a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate, I hope it's amazing :)_**


	23. Feelings On Valentines Day

_**In honor of Valentines day, I've made an IchiRuki fic for you all. I haven't uploaded a one-shot on this in a while so I thought, why not? Hope you all enjoy. To all of you single on Valentines day, like myself, get a bunch of single friends together and have some fun!! Who needs a relationship when you've got your friends? And for all of you in relationships, congrats and hope you have a great day today! :D**_

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Looking down at the heart-shaped box of chocolates in my hand, I sign. How do I know she's going to even like these?

_'Do not worry so much, Ichigo! Rukia will love them!' _Orihime's voice flashes through my head. I was so fucked.

I take a quick peek from behind the corner and see her in the living room. She's got her feet curled up under her as she reads a book on the couch. "Stupid Valentines day," I grumble, glaring down at the Chappi on the top of the box.

Sighing, I lean my head against wall and pray Rukia likes them.

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

_He leans in to kiss her. Their eyes lock and a blush forms on her pale cheeks. Smiling, he pulls her closer, loving the way her soft body molds into his. 'I love you, Mika."_

_Giggling, she replies, "I love you too, Eric." They lean further and finally their lips-_

"Here!" I jerk away from my book and look up.

Ichigo stands before me, a heart-shaped, Chappi covered box in hand. His face is a deep red and he doesn't meet my eyes. "What?" I ask.

I watch his throat move as he swallows and tries to look at me. "I-I bought you some chocolate."

Feeling confused, I put my book next to me and reach for the chocolates. "Why?" I ask.

He finally looks at me, "For Valentines day."

"What's that?"

For a second his whole face goes white, "You don't know what Valentines day is?"

I shake my head and he runs a hand through his hair and takes a seat next to me. "Well its a day for couples usually." He leans back, making himself comfortable. "I'm not sure how it started though. All I know is that guys and girls give their significant other chocolates or teddy bears or something like that." He shrugs.

"We are signifigent others?" I ask, more comfused than ever.

His face hearts up again, "Well no! But um, you know we're friends."

My excitement fades a little and I look at the chocolates, "Yeah, friends."

I feel his eyes on me, "What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

Forcing a smile, I nod. "Of course, I love chocolate. Thank you so much, Ichigo."

He smiles, "No problem."

Picking up my book, I hold the chocolates carefully. "I'll talk to you later." Getting up, I give him one last smile and head up stairs to my closet.

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Watching her leave, I instantly know I've done something wrong. Her smile was too fake, her voice didn't sound happy and she walked away with her head down. What had I done? Give me a break! I was only 17, I didn't know how to do this right!

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

I look to see my little sister Yuzu next to me, "Nothing."

"Don't lie."

Rolling my eyes, I shrug, "It's just Rukia."

She takes a seat by me on the couch, "What'd you do?"

"I've no clue!" I say, throwing my hands in the air. "I gave her chocolate for Valentines day and she looked all sad."

"What did you say to her?"

"I explained what Valentines day was and told her we were friends so-"

She cuts me off with a slap on the shoulder, "Well there's your problem."

Looking down at her, I sigh. "What is?"

Hopping off the couch, she grins at me. "You're a smart boy, Ichigo. You'll figure it out." She walks back into the kitchen, leaving me confused. Again.

I think over what I said to Yuzu about my conversation with Rukia. We were friends, right? She didn't think we weren't? Finally, it hits me.

My mouth drops and I bury my face in my hands, how could I have been so stupid? Shaking my head, I push myself up from the couch and hurry up to my room.

I throw the door open and walk straight to Rukia's closet. I open it, expecting to see her sitting there but when I do, it's empty. "The roof," I mutter.

Walking over to the window, I move it up and climb out.

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

Sitting on the edge of the roof, I look at the box of chocolates from Ichigo. I had only tasted one but they were delicious. Reaching for another, I pop it into my mouth as the window blows my hair around.

I close the box up and set it next to me. The conversation between Ichigo and I just minutes ago, plays through my head.

_"We are significant others?"_

_"Well no! But um, you know we're friends."_

_"Yeah, friends."_

Friends. Of course. How stupid of me to think that we'd be any more.

"Rukia?"

I turn and see Ichigo. "What are you doing up here?" I ask.

He grins, "I could ask you the same thing."

Without replying, I turn back around and stay quiet. He takes a seat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Don't lie to me Rukia. I've known you too long for you to get away with it."

My eyes narrow but I don't look at him, "Nothing is wrong Ichigo. Don't worry about it."

"Too late."

We sit there in silence together and I start to get up. "No you don't." He grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me back down, in his lap. "No one is going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

I soak up his warm for a second, "I swear it's nothing."

"Liar." Damn him.

"Let me go, Ichigo."

"No."

"I said-"

His grip tightens, "I know what you said." He leans his chin on my shoulder, "Listen Rukia." I stay quiet, letting him continue. "I'm not good at this kind of shit. Hell, I'm not sure even how to start this." He takes in a deep breath. "I care about you. More than I really understand. And not in the way I care about Karin and Yuzu and my dad. Not the way I care about Uryuu and Chad or Orihime. It's a totally different kind. And I don't know how to explain it." He sighs, "It's like when I see you, I just want to hide you away from the world." My heart swells with happiness. "In battles, I end up getting hurt just because I'm focusing on your fight. And every wound you take makes me want to tear out the heart of the person that causes you pain."

When he gets quiet, I turn in his arms. "Ichigo, I feel the same way." I hug him then, pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. And I really don't care. When we both finally pull away, he kisses me. It's slow and sweet. Full of everything he doesn't know how to say.

Ichigo may not know what he's feeling, but I know exactly what it is. I'll just let him figure it out on his own.

**_I find this one cute and I like how it turned out :) I hope everyone has a great day today or had one yesterday lol whenever you read this. :) I love you all!_**


	24. Not A Girl, But A Woman

_**Huh, I'm like a freakin' roll with these IchiRuki ideas. This one came to me in English, because Macbeths wife accuses him of not being and man and I thought, what would happen is Ichigo accused Rukia of not being girly?**_

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

My ceiling is probably one of the most boring things in the world. I had come to that conclusion after staring at it for about ten minutes. I then realized I wanted something to eat. Looking over at Rukia, I rolled my eyes.

She sat at my little desk, bent over furiously scribbling away at some paper. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm coloring."

"Coloring?" I ask. She simply nods, getting back to her picture.

Damn woman, why was she always so weird? I sit up, swing my feet onto the floor and rest my elbows on my knees. "What are you coloring?" I ask.

"Chappy." Ah, of course. Why in the world had I thought any diffirently?

"Ah." I look Rukia over, taking in her outfit of the day. She wears a pair of too big shorts and one of my old t-shirts. "You know, you're not very girly," I bluntly point out.

Her hand stills on picture, "Excuse me?" She asked, not looking at me.

"You heard me. You're not girly. The only time you even look or act like a girl is around my friends at school. But that's not even you being the real you, so that doens't count." She turns to me then and I see the fury in her violet eyes.

"I'm very much a woman, thank you. Of all people, you have no room to critisize anyone."

I glare at her, "And what is that suppose to mean?" I ask.

Rolling her eyes, she looks back at the colors. "You're not very mannly either."

My temper rises, "What the hell did you just say?" I growl, standing.

She doesn't even look my way, "I said you're not very mannly either."

I huff, "Okay, oh knower of men. Tell me: what makes a man?"

Chappy bunny completely forgotten, she looks at me straight in the eyes. "Men think Ichigo. They use their head to figure out things. Real men do not blindly run into battle half assed."

I grit my teeth, "Well I'm more of a man than you will ever be a woman."

Her eyes flash dangerously and I can tell she's just about to snap. "And yet, you're still a virgin."

She turns her back and I sit back, shocked. "Are you saying you're not?"

"I'm over ten times your age, Ichigo. I'm sure you can-"

I walk over to her and take her shoulders in my hands, "Who?" I demand.

"I don't think that is any of your concern." She rips herself from my rasp.

"Renji." I accuse.

She stays quiet, face hidden. "It was!" I exclaim. A sudden urge hits me to destroy Renji. "That son of a bitch!" I growl.

Rukia looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "What do you care?"

She had a point. Why did I care? "I don't."

A knowing smile lights up her face. "Mhmm, okay."

I glare down at the midget, but she goes back to her drawing. Instead of getting into it, I get back on my bed, lay down and close my eyes.

Warm surrounds my waist and I feel hot breath on my ear. My eyes snap open and I see her violet ones looking into mine. "Just so you know Ichigo, I may not be girly but I am all woman." Grinding her hips against mine, she moans into my ear.

I inhale sharply, taking hold of her arms, I flip her beneeth me. I push my hips against her, showing her what she caused. "Show me."

Her eyes light up and she smiles, "If you think you can handle it."

Nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck, I grin. "Only one way to find out."

**_Oh Ichigo, you sly dog. Haha I like this one. It shows both of their...hornier side haha._**


	25. Circle Of Heart Break

_**This is a quote I saw somewhere and decided to write a little something to go with it. :)**_

_The Freshman girl_  
_Oh so shy,_  
_sits and watches the sophomore guy._

Sitting outside with all her friends, Rukia tried to eat her lunch without looking over at Renji. He was a Sophomore that went to school with her. They hadn't talked much, once or twice in World History but that was it. Taking a careful glance, Rukia caught sight of him laughing with some friends at his own table. His eyes slide over her for just a second and she quickly looks away; a bright red blush on her face.

_The sophomore guy_  
_with his head in a whirl_  
_Sits and watches the Junior girl_

Laughing at one of his friends jokes, Renji bite into his sandwich and scanned around him. Where was Orihime? Orihime Inoue was a Junior in his Art class. She sat next to him and they had talked before and after a while, he started to develop a crush. Ah! There she was! Grinning, he watched her pull up in her car. The radio was on some girly station and she was singing along with a friend. Sighing, Renji bit into his sandwich and tried to look away.

_The junior girl_  
_In her red sedan_  
_Sits and watches the senior man_

Orihime turned off her car and stepped out. The sun washed over her and she smiled at Tatsuki, "Hey, will you grab the drinks?" She asked before bending over and picking up their bag of food from Taco Bell. Tatsuki did and they walked to a table and greeted their friends. As Tatsuki pulled out their tacos, Orihime spotted Ichigo. He was standing up, throwing away his empty tray. Orihime smiled as he waved at her and headed back to his own table of friends.

_But the senior man all hot and wild_  
_Secretly loves the freshman child._

As he was about to sit down, Ichigo stopped. There she was. Rukia Kuchiki. They had known each other for years, having grown up as neighbors. She was sitting on one of the brick walls surrounded by her friends, smiling and eating lunch. Taking in a deep breath he made his way over. She caught his eye for a second and nodded in greeting. Turning back to her friends though, her eyes landed on Renji. Ichigo's heart jerked. She liked him? Looking down, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back towards his own table.

_**Ah, the sad circle that is High School love. It hurts us all. But never fear for there is someone out there for us all. I hope you all liked it.**_


End file.
